Light of God( 神の光)
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Petualangan Naruto Sang Renkarnasi/ Bad Summary
1. Chapter 0

**Light of God/Kami no Hikari ( 神の光)**

**chapter 0**

**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T-M (sorry, not Lemon)**

**Pair : ?**

**Genre : Friendship, drama, Fantasy,**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan**

**~Vermouth present~**

**Prolog**

Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Dunia jatuh pada kegelapan. Keputusasaan melanda umat Manusia, semua akibat seorang yang disebut Raja Kegelapan, King of Darkness. Namun Kami-sama tak membiarkan itu berlangsung lama. Mengirim seorang anak Manusia yang tumbuh besar disurga, bersih tanpa dosa dan bercahaya, yang dikenal sebagai Light of God. Pertempuran terjadi, Pertempuran Mereka berlangsung lama. Sang Cahaya dibantu dengan para ksatria yang Menemaninya sebagai penjaga perlahan namun pasti menuju kemenangan. Namun fakta mengejutkan terjadi. Raja kegelapan tak dapat dibunuh. Dia abadi, tidak seperti Sang Cahaya yang Manusia biasa yang dapat mati kapan saja. Diambang batas Sang Kami no Hikari memusatkan kekuatannya sampai mencampai titik dimana nyawanya dipertaruhkan hanya untuk menyegel Raja Kegelapan. Usahanya berhasil. King of Darkness berhasil Dia segel, meski segel tak sempurna karna kekuatannya telah mencapai batas. Terlalu memaksakan diri Kami no Hikari mati. Namun sebelum Dia mati. Kami-sama melakukan sebuah perjanjian dengan dengannya. Bahwa Dia bersama para ksatrianya akan dibangkitkan kembali sebagai Renkarnasi pada keturunan yang sudah dipilih untuk menjaga segel tetap seperti semula, agar tak ada orang yang ingin membangkitkan Raja Kegelapan dan mendorong dunia dalam kegelapan kembali.

Namun belum genap 100 tahun Seseorang membuka segel secara paksa. Renkarnasi Kami no Hikari tak ditemukan dimanapun, tak ada tanda-tanda kebangkitannya. Ternyata Sang Renkarnasi tak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya, Dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa karna ingatan dimasa lalu telah dihapus, tak seperti ksatrianya yang lahir dengan ingatan masa lalu, kebangkitan ingatan dan kekuatan Kami no Hikari berlangsung sangat lambat. Dunia dikuasi kembali oleh kegelapan sampai beratus-ratus tahun. Kekacawan, keputusasaan terjadi diberbagai belahan dunia. Harapan satu-satunya Mereka belum juga bangkit.

Dengan pertimbangan matang, para ksatria meminta Sang Renkarnasi membangkitkan kekuatannya secara paksa. Merasa semua salahnya, Renkarnasi itu setuju meski kekuatannya jauh dari kata sempurna.

Usahanya tak sia-sia Mereka kembali memenangkan pertempuran, namun banyak bawahan King of Darkness lolos. Dan buruknya Setengah jiwa Raja kegelapan terserap dan hidup dalam tubuh Kami no Hikari akibat kekuatan yang tak sempurna, Efeknya jika Renkarnasi berikutnya lahir setengah jiwanya dihuni kegelapan Sang Raja, dan Kami no Hikari juga dapat menjadi ancaman yang lebih bahaya dari Raja kegelapan itu sendiri. Para ksatria yang memaksa Sang Renkarnasi itu menyesal, dan berjanji akan tetap melindungi Renkarnasi lainnya sampai setengah jiwa Raja kegelapan hilang terkikis oleh murninya kekuatan Cahaya. Tak ada jalan yang mulus, semua memerlukan perjuangan, karna kelahiran Sang Renkarnasi tak dapat ditentukan dari keturunan, Renkarnasi hanya ditentukan oleh siklus 100 tahun. Setiap 100 tahun sekali pada saat bulan berwarna Merah Renkarnasi itu akan lahir. Para Ksatria akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengawasinya dari jauh agar Renkarnasi selanjutnya tak jatuh kedalam kegelapan, jika jatuh dalam kegelapan terpaksa Mereka akan membunuhnya agar tak mengancam keselamatan dunia. Pilihan yang sulit, karna entah berapa Renkarnasi Mereka bunuh hanya untuk perdamaian, itu seperti sebuah kutukan untuk keturunan Para Ksatria karna memaksa Renkarnasi sebelumnya.

Kisah itu sudah berlangsung ribuan tahun lamanya. Banyak orang yang tak percaya akan hal seperti itu. Sekarang zaman modern, tak ada hal mistis. Namun dibalik majunya teknologi, masih ada keturunan dari para ksatria yang mempercayai akan hari datangnya kegelapan melingkupi Dunia kembali.

**TBC**

**Prolog dulu yee Minna :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Light of God (神の光)**

**Chapter 1**

**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T-M (Sorry, not Lemon guys :D)**

**pair : ?**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Fantasy,**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), beraturan, white and long hair Naru**

**~Vermouth present~**

-Kuil Uzumaki 16 tahun yang lalu-

Bulan purnama pada saat siklus 100 tahun. Bulan berwarna Merah, indah namun jika ditatap terus-menerus terlihat mengerikan.

"Ennggh... Aahh... Engghh..."

"Terus Kushina, sedikit lagi, Ayo." suara wanita tua menyemangati wanita berambut merah yang tengah berjauang antara hidup dan mati. Melahirkan bayi yang Dia kandung selama 7 bulan. (ini ga salah ketik loh :p)

"Iya Aku juga tahu Chiyo Baa-san." teriak Kushina marah pada wanita tua yang tersenyum kearah Kushina karna merasa lucu.

"Enngghh... Ungghh... Egghh..."

"Oeek... Oeek... Oeek..."

Suara tangis bayi terdegar. Bulan merah perlahan kembali pada warna sejatinya, Malam 10 oktober. Malam dimana nasib Dunia akan dipertaruhkan kembali.

"Lihat Kushina, Dia putramu, tampan. Warna rambut putih seputih salju, dengan sedikit rambut merah darah seperti milikmu. bola mata biru melambangkan musim panas, kulit putih susu. Kau beri nama siapa putramu ini?" Tanya Chiyo menggendong bayi yang tadi sudah dibersihkan oleh beberapa orang yang ikut membantu persalinan.

Uzumaki Kushina, Wanita berambut merah yang juga seorang Miko di Kuil Uzumaki menangis senang, "Dia kecil sekali Baa-san, tampan, seperti Ayahnya. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Kushina, membelai rambut putih Sang Putra.

"Chiyo-sama. Pendarahan tak dapat dihentikan." ujar pembatu persalinan Kushina panik.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu ajalku sudah dekat. suamiku sudah menungguku disana." Kushina terlihat pucat, menengadahkan tangannya bermaksud menggendong putranya untuk pertama dan terakhir.

"Jangan menyerah Kushina. Kau harus berjuang demi Naruto, Kau tak mau putramu kekurangan kasih sayang bukan?" Nenek Chiyo terlihat tak suka.

"Putraku sayang. Kaa-san tahu Kau adalah Sang Renkarnasi jika dilihat dari siklus. Kaa-san yakin Kau tidak seperti Renkarnasi terdahulu yang jatuh dalam kegelapan. Kau putraku dan Dia, Kami akan selalu melindungimu, menyayangimu dan mencintaimu." ujar Kushina berbicara pada Naruto bayi. Dia membuka kalung prisama berwarna hijau memasangkannya pada Sang putra yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Baa-san. Berilah Dia kasih sayang yang cukup. Jangan biarkan Dia menangis sendirian." ujar Kushina. Matanya perlahan tertutup. Rohnya kini sudah meninggalkan raga.

"Tentu Kushina. Aku pasti akan memberinya kasih sayang dan melindunginya dari setengah jiwa kegelapannya. Kau sudah berjuang Kushina. Sekarang serahkan semuanya pada Kami." Nenek Chiyo menggendong Naruto yang sudah terlelap tidur.

(16 Years Later)

"Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama, Kami-sama dimana Dia." Panggil seorang wanita kuil mencari Naruto.

Diatas pohon tak jauh darisana. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian kuilnya tertidur diatas pohon. Rambut putih panjang dengan sedikit rambut merahnya diikat rendah, terlihat damai, Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan mata sapphire ndahnya.

"Berisik Ayame-nee. Aku tak bisa tidur." teriak pemuda itu terbangun akibat suara wanita kuil yang bernama Ayame.

"Gomenasai. Da-datte jika Naruto-sama menghilang, Saya pasti dihukum Chiyo-sama." Mata Ayame berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

"Ja-jangan menangis Nee-san, Aduh bagaimana ini?" Naruto meloncat turun. Panik melihat Ayame yang siap kapan saja mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hummphh... humpphh..."

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto melihat Ayame dengan tatapan bingung.

"Muhahaha... Hahaha... Lihat wajah panik Naruto-sama, Lucu." ujar Ayame tertawa terbahak-bahak menunjuk wajah Naruto yang dilanda kepanikan.

"Ayame-nee..." teriak Naruto kesal, mengejar Ayame yang sudah kabur.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang baik Chiyo-sama." ujar pria bermasker -Hatake Kakashi-

"Putra taring putih, penjaga kuil Air, Ada apa datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo kesini?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo tak ramah.

"Melihat perkembangan Kami no Hikari. Siapa tahu Dia dikuasai kegelapan." jawab Kakashi tersenyum ramah dibalik maskernya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?! Naruto itu putra Kushina dan ..." Nenek Chiyo mengentikan perkataannya mendengar suara teriakan Ayame.

"Naruto-sama, Anda kenapa?" tanya Ayame yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh saat mengejarnya.

"Sa-sakit, Ayame-nee, Arrgghh." Naruto memegang kepalanya.

Seperti sebuah film rusak, dikepalanya kini dimasuki potongan memori, Manusia terbaring dengan darah dimana-mana, Kegelapan melingkupi Mereka. Saling bunuh.

"Naru, Hey Naru-chan. Naru." Suara lembut dari Nenek Chiyo menyadarkannya kemvali kedunia nyata.

"Baa-san." Naruto memanggil Nenek Chiyo, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Tak apa. Tak usah diingat, Kau kurang istirahat sayang." ujar Nenek Chiyo memeluk Naruto sayang. Perlahan kesadarannya memudar dan pingsan.

"Ayame, panggil Iruka," perintah Nenek Chiyo.

"Apa hal seperti ini sering terjadi?" tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau tak perlu tahu Putra taring putih." jawab Nenek Chiyo, masih tetap memeluk cucunya

"Nama saya Hatake Kakashi Chiyo-sama." koreksi Kakashi.

"Chiyo-sama. Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Iruka berlari kearah Mereka.

"Iruka. Bawa Naruto kekamarnya." perinatah Nenek Chiyo.

"Ha'i," Iruka membopong Naruto kearah kamar milik pemuda berambut putih panjang itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hatake Kakashi." ujar Nenek Chiyo tak suka.

"Anda harus menjelaskan semua ini untuk Saya laporkan pada Tsunade-sama." ujar Kakashi mendesak.

"Baru-baru ini Dia mengalami hal seperti tadi. Dia akan ketakutan setelahnya." jelas Nenek Chiyo terpaksa.

"Kenapa Anda membirkan hal ini? Para Ksatria harus tahu hal penting ini." ujar Kakashi menyalahkan.

"Kau gila. Aku tak akan pernah percaya pada Para Ksatria pembunuh itu. Karna Mereka Para Renkarnasi sebelumnya ketakutan akan dirinya sendri hingga jatuh kedalam perangkap kegelapan King of Darkness. Aku tak akan membiarkan cucuku bernasib sama dengan para generasi sebelumnya."

"Tapi Chiyo-sama..."

"Lebih baik Kau cepat pergi Hatake Kakashi. Bukankah Kau harus melaporkan hal ini pada atasanmu?" usir Nenek Chiyo. Meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama. Saya kembali," ujar Kakashi memasuki sebuah ruangan. Disana terlihat seorang wanita berumur mencapai kepala lima tengah membaca dokumen di meja kerjanya -Senju Tsunade-

"Jadi bagaimana Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Saya sudah bertemu Chiyo-sama dan Sang Renkarnasi." jawab Kakashi.

"Apa Kau sudah berbicara dengan Nenek tua itu?"

'Ne-nenk tua' batin Kakashi swatdrop.

"Saya belum sempat membicarakannya." jawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto saat itu pingsan. Sepertinya efek masuknya memori masa lalu."

'Braaakkk'

"Dari kapan Dia mengalami hal seperti itu?!" tanya Tsunade menggebrak meja.

"Baru-baru ini. Itu yang dikatakan Chiyo-sama." jawab Kakashin

"Shizune. Panggil para Ksatria. Kita berangkat ke Kuil Uzumaki." perintah Tsunade pada wanita yang daritadi disampingnya.

"Ha-ha'i." Shizune berlari keluar ruangan.

"Nenek tua itu terlalu memanjakan bocah itu. Ya Tuhan." gumam Tsunade memijat keningnya pusing.

"Chiyo-sama. Demamnya tak kunjung turun." ujar Ayame yang terus menyeka keringat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kenapa Kita tak meminta bantuan salah satu kesatria Chiyo-sama?" tanya Iruka khawatir pada anak asuhnya.

"Tidak. Mereka pasti akan membawanya pergi dari kuil ini." Jawab Nenek chiyo keras kepala.

"Nenek tua keras kepala. Bagaimana jika Dia mati?!" tanya seorang wanita masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

"Lebih baik cucuku mati dengan cara lazim daripada dibunuh oleh kesatria yang seharusnya melindunginya." ujar Nenek Chiyo pedas.

"Biar Saya yang menyembuhkannya Chiyo-sama." gadis berambut pink sebahu -Haruno Sakura- menawarkan diri, ksatria pengendali air. Dia jiga memiliki kekuatan penyembuh.

"Tidak." tolak Nenek Chiyo tegas.

"I-ini untuk kebaikan S-sang Cahaya Chiyo-sama." gadis berambut Indigo -Hyuuga Hinata- mencoba merayu, Ksatria pengendali tanah.

"Aku menghargai kebaikanmu karna Kau seorang Hyuuga. Tapi maaf Aku tak ingin cucuku disentuh oleh tangan berlumuran darah kalian." ujar Nenek Chiyo. Matanya sama sekali tak menatap orang-orang uang datang bersama wanita berambut pirang -Senju Tsunade-.

"Keras kepala." gumam pemuda tampan berambut pantat bebek -Uchiha Sasuke- Ksatria pengendali api

"Chiyo Baa-sama. Biarkan Sakura mengobati Naruto." pria berambut merah bata meminta izin -Sabaku Gaara- ksatria Pengendali pasir.

"Wajah Naruto seperti kesakitan Baa-sama. Apa Baa-sama tak kasihan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang kuncir empat -Sabaku Temari- Ksatria pengendali Angin, sekaligus Kakak dari Gaara.

"Diam Temari, Gaara, meski Kalian cucuku Aku tetap tak akan membiarkan Kalian menyentuhnya." ujar Nenek Chiyo tegas.

"Mendokusei." gumam pemuda berkuncir nanas -Nara Shikamaru- Ksatria pengendali bayangan.

Perdebatan Mereka terhenti karna pemuda tampan berambut putih panjang itu tersadar. Mata sapphire yang terlihat sayu menatap Neneknya, dan tersenyum lemah.

"Naru-chan. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Nenek Chiyo khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Gomen membuat Baa-san khawatir." jawab Naruto lemah.

"Jangan berbohong Naru, pasti ada yang sakit bukan?" Temari buka suara.

"Aku setuju dengan Temari-nee pasti Kau berbohong." ujar Gaara menyetujui.

"Aku tak apa-apa sungguh. Hanya perlu istirahat, Kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto melihat kearah Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Hanya tamu tak diundang. Cepat tidur kembali." jawab Nenek Chiyo yang mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Tsunade.

"Maaf bisakah Kalian keluar dari kamar ini. Cucuku ingin istirahat." ujar Benek Chiyo mengusir secara halus.

"Lihat. Tanpa bantuan Kalian cucuku baik-baik saja, Kalian boleh pualng sekarang. Lagipula tak ada yang mengundang," ujar Nenek Chiyo tak ramah.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi Chiyo-sama. Jika Anda membutuhkan bantuan silahkan hubungi Kami." ujar Kakashi berpamitan bersama rombongan para Ksatria dan juga Tsunade.

'Aku tidak akan membirakan Kalian melakukan hal yang sama pada Renkarnasi yang lainnya, Aku akan melindungimu cucuku,' batin Nenek Chiyo

Naruto terdiam dikamarnya. Dia tak dapat memejamkan matanya, Dia membuka jendela kamar melihat langit bertabur, "Siapa Aku? Kenapa Aku tak yakin dengan identitasku sendiri? Kenapa Aku tak boleh keluar kuil? Kenapa semua orang selalu panik saat Aku hilang? Siapa Aku? Bisakah Aku hidup seperti orang-orang?" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

Tanpa diketahui Ada sosok yang memperhatikannya sedaritadi.

**TBC**

**A/N : Yuhu. Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbawa! (karna Author ngga tahu kapan readers baca fanfic ini) Drama banget nih fanfic kayaknya XD nih gara-gara nonton sebuah anime ganre drama malah ngikut kaya begini. :P tapi bukan plagiat kok ^_^ Disini juga Naruto berambut putih panjang diiket dibawah, bayangin aja sendiri, pokoknya gantenglah :D. Oke A/Nnya kepanjangan, See you next time =))**

**-Vermouth Out-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Light of God(神の光)**

**Chapter 2**

**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T-M (for Gore)**

**pair : ?**

**Genre : drama, friendship, fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan**

**-Vermouth present-**

Pagi hari. Naruto sudah terbangun, demamnya sudah benar-benar turun. "Naruto-sama. Ohayou Gozaimasu, bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang?" sapa Iruka dipagi hari saat Naruto menginjakan kakinya diruang makan.

"Seperti yang Kau lihat Iruka-san. Kemana Baa-san? Biasanya Beliau sudah duduk menikmati teh paginya?" Naruto melihat kesana-kemari mencari sosok Neneknya.

"Chiyo-sama sedang ditaman belakang. Beliau berpesan agar Anda makan terlebih dahulu." jawab Iruka menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto.

"Arigatou. Ittadakimasu," Naruto memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Ne~ Iruka-san..." panggil Naruto. Disimpannya sumpit yang Dia pakai,

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

"Tokyo itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba ..."

"Dari kecil Aku terkurung dikuil ini. Sekolahpun Aku disini. Aku tak punya teman, Aku, Sebenarnya Aku ini apa?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Iruka tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Pemuda tampan itu.

"Lihat…" Naruto mengambil pisau buah yang ada disana, Dia menyayat sedikit tangannya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan Naruto-sama?!" teriak Iruka histeris.

"Lihat baik-baik. Apa jika Manusia lain akan sembuh seketika jika terluka seperti ini? Aku aneh bukan Iruka-san?" ujar Naruto memperhatikan lukanya yang perlahan menutup diserai cahaya keemasaan.

"Apa karna ini Aku tak dibiarkan keluar? Aku… Aku ingin hidup Normal," ujar Naruto, Dia berari keluar ruang makan.

Iruka menatap sendu kepergian anak g sudah Dia asuh saat masih kecil.

"Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang ingin kulakukan selama ini." Ujar Naruto. Dia kini ada tepat dihadapan kuburan Sang Bunda.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin Kau lakukan. Hidupmu milikmu. Jangan terkekang hanya karna Kau dilahirkan dikuil ini." suara seorang pria dari balik pohon tak jauh darisana.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto mendekati pohon.

"Jangan mendekat. Cukup dengarkan suaraku saja Naruto." peringat pria beetudung putih itu.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto heran. Dia mengikuti keinginn pria bertudung agar tak mendekat.

"Tentu saja. Karna Aku …" suara pria itu tak terdengar jelas akibat angin yang bertiup kencang, membuat daun-daun bergerisik.

"Kau mengatakan apa? Hey Ji-san?" panggil Naruto, namun pria itu sudah tak ada disana.

"Naruto-sama. Anda sedang apa disini? berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Ayame dari arah belakang.

"E-eh Ayame-nee. Aku hanya mengunjungi Kaa-san. Aku pergi dulu jaa~" pamit Naruto berlari menjauh.

"Hidupmu Milikmu. Hehe benar juga. Hmm… bagaimana jika Aku pergi dari Kuil ini. Aku ingin melihat Tokyo," gumam Naruto, wajah suramnya diganti dengan senyum kekanakannya.

Iruka yang melihat itu kerasa aneh, "Apa ada yang membuat Naruto-sama bahagia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Orang-orang penghuni kuil Uzumaki tak tahu Cahaya itu akan meningalkan Mereka. Memilih jalannya sendiri. Hidup baru dikota yang disebut Tokyo.

"Baju, Uang, Hmm apalagi yaa? sepertinya ini cukup. Malam nanti kehidupanku akan bebas. Tokyo tunggulah Aku." gumam Naruto senang.

(Malam hari pukul 10.55)

Naruto mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya para penjaga sedang berpatroli. Maklumlah Kuil Uzumaki terkenal akan harta benda yang bernilai ratusan bahkan Miliaran Yen. Mereka juga harus menjaga Sang Renkarnasi dapat dibilang penjagaan harta kuil Uzumaki itu hanya formalitas untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya Mereka lindungi yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Pelan-pelan pemuda berambut putih itu berjalan menjauh.

'Kreek'

Ceroboh. Dia menginjak ranting. Buru-buru Dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat lampu obor(?) (Author ga tahu nama lampu kertas zaman dulu T.T Gomen. Maklum males nyari di google :v)

"Siapa?" tanya penjaga itu.

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Suara semak-semak bergerak penjag itu makin waspada. "Oh ternyata rubah peliharaan Naruto-sama. Kukira penyusup." ujar penjaga itu saat melihat seekor ruah kecil imut berbulu orange. Dan kemudian melanjutkan patrolinya.

"Kau menyelamatkanku Kyu. Arigatou." ujar Naruto berbisik. Diusap kepala rubah yang diberinama Kyuubi.

"Jaa nee~" Naruto berjalan kembali, yang tentunya semakin waspada. Namun Kyuubi terus mengikutinya.

"Apa Kau ingin ikut Kyu?" tanya Naruto lelah juga diikuti rubah satu ini. Kyuubi menatap Naruto seakan meng'iya'kan.

"Baiklah. Naiklah, Kita akan pergi ke Tokyo." ujar Naruto menepuk pundaknya. Dengan semangat Kyuubi meloncat pada pundaknya dan melingkarkan tubuhnya dileher Naruto seperti syal.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Kyuu." gumam Naruto. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Gomen Baa-san, Iruka-san, Ayame-nee, Minna. Tapi Aku ingin menentukan hidupku.' Batin Naruto yang akhirnya keluar dari wilayah Kuil Uzumaki tanpa hambatan.

"Su-sugoi. Akhirnya Aku bebas. Aku ada di Tokyo." ujar Naruto, Matanya menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Meski Dia belajar dari Senseinya tentang kehidupan sosial, dan juga tentang kota-kota besar seperti Tokyo namun ini pertama kalinya Dia disini, di Tokyo.

"Hmm. Pertama-tama Kita harus mencari tempat tinggal dulu. Ettoo… Hmm Apartemen, Kita harus mencari Apartemen lalu setelah itu Kita fikirkan nanti kedepannya." ujar Naruto,

Namun mencari sebuah Apartemen bukanlah hal mudah jika Kita tidak tahu caranya. Seperti Naruto yang terus saja berputar-putar di daerah situ. Tak mengindahkan tatapan Kagum dari Kaum Hawa. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan Naruto ini seperti Tuan Muda dari Zaman Edo, tubuhnya dibalut Kimono hitam, rambut putih panjangnya seperti biasa Dia ikat bawah. Tasnya Dia selendangkan, dan Kyuubi melingkar dilehernya, yang dikira Mereka itu sebuah syal karna rubah imut itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ah jangan lupakan mata sapphire musim panas serta kulit putih susunya membuat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu terlihat sempurna. Tak ada yang memandangnya aneh, karna cosplay sudah terbisa disana. Jadi Mereka mengira Naruto seorang Cosplayer.

"Aku harus kemana untuk mencari apartemen?" gumam Naruto saat sampai disebuah distrik peetokoan yang terbengkalai.

'Jduk. Jduk. Judk. Brraak.'

Suara adu jotos mengalihkan Naruto. Karna penasaran Diapun mengikuti arah suara itu.

Mata Naruto melebar. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang tengah dikroyok oleh segerombolan orang yang berjumlah 6 orang. Naruto yang memang sudah dari dulu baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung (Oke stop itu terlalu berlebihan) akhirnya menolong laki-laki yang sudah babak belur itu.

"Hey Kalian. Apa yang Kalian lakukan pada laki-laki itu? Bukankah itu melanggar hukum?" tanya Naruto lantang.

6 Pria yang dapat dikatakan berbadan besar, lebih besar dari Naruto, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Siapa Kau? Mau ikut campur? Dasar pria cantik." pria 1 bertanya pada Naruto diselingi ejekan.

"P-pria ca-cantik." ujar Naruto. 4 Siku-siku terlihat didahinya.

"Kau pantas menjadi wanita dengan tubuh kecil itu." ejek pria lainnya.

"Wa-wanita." Naruto semakin kesal.

"Ya. Ya. Bagaimana jika Kau berdandan, banyak pria yang akan jatuh cinta padamu." ejekan pria itu semakin membuat pemuda itu kesal.

"Aku ini laki-laki tulen dettebayo, Kuhajar Kau!" teriak Naruto berlari menerjang keenamnya.

Adu jotos terjadi, Namun dilihat dari sisi manapun Naruto kalah jumlah, tapi jangan salah, Naruto bahkan menghadapi Mereka tanpa kesulitan. Ayolah Dia adalah Pewaris Sah Keluarga Uzumaki, Dia selalu dilatih berbagai macam beladiri. Mudah untuknya mengalahkan keenam pria yang bertarung secara brutal tanpa perhitungan.

"Itu akibatnya jika mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." ujar Naruto pada enam pria yang suda terkapar.

"Hey. Daijobou?" tanya Naruto pada laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Ugghh. A-ah Daijobou desu. Arigatou. Tak kusangka masih ada orang baik sepertimu." jawab pemuda berambut coklat jabrik -Inuzuka Kiba- mencoba berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Douitashimashite. Sepertinya Kau perlu diobati," ujar Naruyo melihat luka lebam diwajah dan lengan Kiba.

"Tak apa ini hal biasa. Kau sebenarnya darimana dan mau kemana? Apa Kau ikut kompetisi Cosplayer?" tanya Kiba melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

"Co-cosplyer? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Setahunya Sensei yang biasa mengajarinya tak pernah membahas konsep dan arti Cosplay.

"A-ah itu tidak penting. Jadi Kau akan kemana atau darimana? Ah Kita belum berkenalan namaku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba, panghil saja Kiba." tanya Kiba kedua kalinya.

"Namaku Naruto. Aku sebenarnya mencari apartemen untuk kutinggali ehh ternyata Aku tersesat." jawab Naruto, tak lupa memperkenalkan diri, namun Dia hanya memberitahu namanya. Akan lebih aman jika marganya tak diketahui. Siapa sih yang tak tahu klan Uzumaki? klan itu cukup terkenal karna Mereka salah satu klan bangsawan.

"Kau mencari Apartemen? Bagaimana Kalau Kita berbagi Apartrmen saja. Apatemenku luas. Kau bisa bayar setengah dari harga apartemen itu karna Aku belum melunasinya." ujar Kiba antusias.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto penuh minat, dan dijawab anggukan semangat Kiba.

"Ayo Kita ke Apartemenku." Ajak Kiba memimpin jalan.

Kita tinggalkan kedua pemuda yang baru bertemu itu.

Kuil Uzumaki di pagi hari.

Kuil yang biasanya tentram, dan damai kini tengah heboh, dilanda kepanikan. Sang Pewaris hilang, Sang Renkarnasi lenyap entah kemana. Semua orang panik mencari Tuan Muda Mereka. Nenek Chiyo sedari-tadi tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima laporan Iruka bahwa Naruto tak ada didalam kamar saat ingin membangunkannya untuk sarapan. Sebagian bajunyapun hilang.

"Naru-chan." ujar Nenek Chiyo tersadar.

'Sreegggg'

"Nenek tua. Apa maksudnya dengan Naruto hilang." Tsunade datang tanpa permisi. Dia mendapatkan kabar dari salah satu bawahannya bahwa Kuil sedang panik, dan betapa kagetnya Dia saat tahu Naruto hilang.

"Jangan pura-pura Tsunade. Ini pasti ulah Kau. Kau menculik cucuku dan membuatnya seolah kabur dari kuil." tuduh Nenek Chiyo.

"Jangan asal bicara Nenek tua. Atau ini semua rencana Kau. Menyembunyikan Naruto dan menuduh Kami menculiknya?!" tuduh balik Tsunade.

"Ettoo… Annoo… Tsunade-sama, Chiyo-sama," panggil Iruka takut-takut.

"Jangan menganggu." ujar Mereka kompak. Menatap Iruka kesal.

"Padahal Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Aku tahu Naruto-sama ada dimana." gumam Iruka bersiap pergi dari situ.

"Tunggu apa Maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade yang mendengar gumaman Iruka.

"Jelaskan?!" perintah Nenek Chiyo.

"Sebenarnya kemarin Naruto-sama menanyakan bagaimana Tokyo itu. Namun saya tak menjawab. Jadi Ada kemungkinan Naruto-sama sekarang ada di Tokyo. Meski Saya yakin Naruto-sama tak akan senekad itu." ujar Iruka.

"Apa?!" Teriak Tsunade dan Nenek Chiyo berbarengan karna kaget.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Light of God(神の光)**

**Chapter 3**

**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T-M (not Lemon)**

**pair : ?**

**Genre : Drama, friendship, Fantasy**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan**

**-Vermouth present-**

"Jadi ini apartemenmu Kiba-san? cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali." Komentar Naruto melihat-lihat apartemen Kiba yang sederhana.

"Ahaha memang nyaman. duduk-duduk, Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja." jawab Naruto yang masih tetap melihat-lihat Apartemen milik Kiba. Dia cukup terkesan dengan apartemen itu. Ya meski tak seluas Kediamannya (Nar ente ngebandinginnya sama rumah lu. -_-)

"Yakin akan berbagi apartrmen denganku?" tanya Kiba memastikan. Menyimpan minuman untuk Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula Aku belum mengenal Tokyo," jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya. Apa Kau seorang pelajar dari luar kota?" tanya Kiba.

"Pelajar? Bukan."

"Hmm. Tapi dilihat dari penampilan Kau harusnya seumuran wajah bisa menipu. Berapa umurmu?"

"16 Tahun. Oktober nanti 17."

"Apa Kau tak sekolah?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak. Aku home scholling."

"Hooo... pasti Kau pintar." Kagum Kiba. Bisa jadi kesempatan jika sekolahnya memberikan tugas rumah, Dia bisa meminta bantuan pemuda itu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya belajar seorang diri. Aku tak bisa tahu apa Aku pintar atau tidak, jika tidak dibandingkan dengan seseorang."

"Hmm. Yasudah Kau istirahat saja. Aku harus bekerja."

"Bekerja? Kau bekerja Kiba-san?" tanya Naruto penuh minat.

"Cukup panggil Kiba. Ya, Aku kerja paruh waktu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Su-sugoi. Bolehkah Aku ikut Aku ingin melihatmu bekerja. Siapa tahu Aku juga minat." ujar Naruto dengan mata blik-blik.

'Aku yakin Dia seorang Tuan muda yang tidak pernah keluar rumah.' batin Kiba menyimpulkan. Tentu saja akan menyimpulkan seperti itu, bukan hanya Dia yang bekerja paruh waktu diumur 17 tahun ini. Teman-temannya banyak, dan pemuda ini terkesan hanya untuk beberapa hal umum.

"Bolehlah. Tapi jangan mengangguku." ujar Kiba.

"Ya sudah ayo." ajak Naruto semangat.

"Tunggu. Dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tana Kiba melihat penampilan Naruto yang masih mengenakan Kimononya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Aku dirumah biasa seperti ini." ujar Naruto.

"Naruto. Ini Tokyo jika Kau berpakaian seperti itu Mereka memang tak akan menganggapmu aneh, namun Kau akan dikatakan seorang cosplayer. Sekarang ganti baju." komentar Kiba.

"Tapi Aku hanya memiliki baju yang seperti ini." ujar Naruto.

"Yasudah Kita beli dulu. Kau punya uangkan?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk.

Kiba memilih-milih yang sekiranya cocok dan menyuruh Naruto mencobanya di ruang ganti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar. Kini penampilannya sangat berbeda. Kaos putih polos yang pas dibadan, Jaket hitam yang juga pas dibadan, lalu jeans hitam. Rambutnya masih tetap diikat bawah. Satu kata, Mempesona. (Itu gaya pakean Aniki yang paling Author sukai xD)

"Wow. Keren. Ya sudah ayo Kita pergi, Aku sudah telat." ajak Kiba setelah dirasa baju yang Naruto pas.

Diperjalanan banyak pasang mata yang melihat Mereka, entah laki-laki, perempuan, anak kecil, remaja, dewasa, bahkan lansia, Membuat Naruto risih. Ya mau dilihat dari manapun memang Naruto memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Sebagai laki-laki Naruto tampan, namun disisi lain Dia juga manis.

"Kiba orang-orang melihat Kita. Apa Aku aneh?" tanya Naruto berbisik.

"Biarkan saja Mereka. Mereka hanya mengagumimu." jawab Kiba.

'Krriinngg'

Bel pintu masuk sebuah cafe berbunyi. Kiba dan Naruto masuk. "Gomen telat." Ujar Kiba.

"Telat 5 menit 23 detik Kiba-kun. Kau akan dipotong gaji." ujar pria bercadar -Kakuzu- melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri Kakuzu-san." Kiba memelas. Ayolah siapa yang ingin setengah gajimu dipotong hanya karna telat beberapa menit saja? Memang merepotkan mempunyai Bos yang pelitnya setengah mati dan mendewakan uang.

"Itu benar. Anoo Kakuzu-san. Karna Aku Kiba telat." Bela Naruto. Dia tak mau temannya kesulitan karna dirinya.

Kakuzu menatap Naruto tak suka, namun beberapa saat kemudian mata menjadi bentuk dollar. Hoho melihat Naruto seperti melihat pohon uang. "Siapa Dia Kiba?" tanya Kakuzu penuh Minat.

"Dia teman 1 apartemenku, dan orang yang menolongku dari preman-preman. Namanya Naruto." jawab Kiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto-kun. Maukah Kau bekerja di Cafeku?" tawar Kakuzu.

"Eh bekerja? Tapi Aku belum pernah bekerja sebelumnya." ujar Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Biar Kiba yang mengajarimu. Iyakan Kiba?" Kakuzu menatap Kiba dengan tajam 'terima atau gaji bulan ini hilang' begitulah arti dari tatapan si maniak duit.

"Y-ya. Aku akan mengajarimu Naruto. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Baiklah Aku maubekerja disini," ujar Naruto semangat.

"Ya sudah ganti baju kalian dan segera kembali kesini." Perintah Kakuzu pada Kiba dan Naruto.

'Karena pelanggan sebentar lagi akan membeludak.' batinnya senang.

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto sudah dapat melayani pelanggan dengan baik, memang sudah dari dulu Naruto cepat jika belajar sesuatu. Senyum senangnya tak lepas dari bibirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Dia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Banyak pelanggan kaum hawa maupun adam berebut untuk dilayani Sang Renkarnasi, siapa yang tak mau disambut dengan senyuman ramah nan mempesona pemuda berambut putih itu. Apalagi dengan pakaian pelayannya memberikan nilai plus.

"Pssstt, Kiba. Laki-laki tampan itu Kau temukan dimana?" bisik gadis cantuk berambut pirang bergaya ponytail -Yamanaka Ino- salah satu pegawai disana

'Ditemukan? Kau kata dia barang,' batin Kiba swatdrop.

"Bukan Dia yang ditemukan. Tapi Aku yang ditemukan. Dia yang menolongku saat preman-preman menghajarku. Liat wajahku masih memar." jawab Kiba sambil menunjukan luka-lukannya.

"Dia seorang pelajar? berasal darimana?" tanya lagi Ino. Menatap Naruto yang masih melayani pelanggan wanita yang bisa dikatakan centil, membuat Ino sedikit kesal.

"Bukan. Katanya Dia home scholling. Aku juga tak menanyakan asalnya, sepertinya Dia tak ingin membahasnya." jawab Kiba

"Dilihat dari wajahnya Dia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Yaa semacam Tuan Muda. Apa jangan-jangan Dia Tuan Muda yang kabur akibat tak ingin dijodohkan?" Ino mulai berfantasi.

"Ino ini bukanlah drama-drama tv. Ini dunia nyata, Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Tapi Aku juga berfikiran sama denganmu Ino. Sepertinya Dia adalah seorang Tuan Muda, Yaa Aku sih tak peduli selama Dia membayar setengah dari harga apartrmenku." ujar Kiba berjalan pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain. Meninggalkan Ino yang terus menatap Naruto terpesona.

"Naruto-kun mempunyai semangat masa muda yang bagus." ujar seorang pria nyenyrik -Rock Lee- keluar dari dapur membawa pesanan pelanggan.

"Berisik Lee. Mengganggu saja." ujar Ino kesal karna merasa terganggu, padahal Dia tengah mengagumi makhluk tampan berambut putih.  
=================================

Kita kembali ke Kuil Uzumaki. Mendengar penuturan dari Iruka, kini Tsunade dan Nenek Chiyo sudah memerintahkan pada bawahan Mereka untuk mencari Naruto.

"Apa belum ada kabar dari Iruka?" tanya Nenek Chiyo pada Ayame.

"Gomenasai Chiyo-sama. Masih belum." jawab Ayame takut-takut.

"Tokyo itu luas Nenek tua. Mencari 1 orang di Tokyo tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan." cibir Tsunade.

"Diam Kau. Lagipula kenapa Kau masih ada disini?" tanya Nenek Chiyo tajam.

"Sebenarnya Aku tak mau. Tapi Kita harus bekerja sama mencari bocah itu. Yang mengincar Dia banyak." jawab Tsunade.

Aura permusuhan makin mengguar ditubuh Mereka membuat Ayame dan Shizune swetdrop.

"Aku dengar Kami no Hikari sudah keluar dari barier Kekkai kuil Uzumaki. Apa yang akan Kita lakukan?" sosok hitam berbicara dalam kegelapan.

"Tak perlu melakukan apapun. Kita tunggu saja Dia jatuh kedalam kegelapan seperti pendahulunya. Bagaimana?" sosok hitam lainnya memberi pendapat.

"Tapi dalam darahnya mengalir darah 'Dia'. Kemungkinan Dia jatuh dalam kegelapan akan sulit." ujar sosok pertama tak setuju.

"Tak peduli Renkarnasi itu memiliki darah 'Dia' atau tidak, karena jika ingatan para Renkarnasi sebelumnya masuk kedalam kepalanya. Dia akan jatuh kedalam kegelapan. Ketakutan akan dibunuh oleh Ksatrianya sendiri yang seharusnya melindungi dirinya. Bukankah itu bagus? Kita tak perlu turun tangan. Hanya saja. Bagaimana caranya agar Dia tak terbunuh oleh Ksatria-ksatria sialan itu. karna tanpa Kami no Hikari, King of Darkness tidak akan bisa dibangkitkan. Setengah jiwanya terkunci dalam diri pemuda itu." ujar sosok kedua.

"Jadi Kita hanya mengamati?" tanya sosok pertama.

"Tidak juga. Kita percepat pemuda itu masuk kedalam kegelapan." ujar sosok kedua menampilkan seringainya.

"Haahh lelahnya. lapar." ujar Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha. Pelanggan cafe membeludak. Sabar-sabar. Bagaimana Kalau Kuteraktir ramen?" tawar Kiba.

"Ramen?"

"He'em ramen. Tak jauh darisini ada Kedai Ramen enak. Ayo, sekalian perjalanan pulang." ajak Kiba. Naruto hanya menurut.

Srrrruupp

"Huah Oishi. Aku baru pertama Kali memakan ini. Sudah kuputuskan ini makanan favoriteku setelah masakan Iruka-san." ujar Naruto setalah menghabiskan mangkok ke sembilannya.

'Uangku bulan ini,' batin Kiba melihat dompetnya yang hampir kosong.

"Nafsu makan yang luar biasa Naruto. Ayo Kita pulang." ajak Kiba.

"Kami permisi Teuchi-san." pamit Kiba pada pemilik kedai ramen.

Tak berapa lama, Iruka dan beberapa orang berjas masuk ke kedai ramen yang tadi disinggahi Naruto untuk makan malam.

"Siapa yang menyangka Naruto akan kabur. Sekarang Kita harus mencarinya di setiap wilayah yang ada di Tokyo. Mudah jika Kita mengginakan media masa. Ini Kita harus mencari dengan cara manual." grutu pemuda berambit merah -Gaara- terlihat sekali Dia OOC tingkat akut jika mengenai Naruto. Sebenarnya Gaara mengkhawatirkan Naruto namun Dia terlalu gengsi untuk menampakannya.

Tumbuh bersama dengan Sang Cahaya membuat Gaara menyayangi Naruto seperti adik. Dia tahu Naruto kuat namun terlalu polos. Bagaimana jika Naruto diculik lalu dijual keluar Negri, atau lebih parah Dia dipekerjakan di klub malam. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan fikiran negatifnya. Tak menyadari Dia tengah ditatapan rekannya heran.

"Daripada mengeluh. Kenapa Kita tak segera mencarinya." ujar Yemari dan disetujui anggukan oleh para rekannya.

Hinata menggunakan kemampuan turun-temurun dari klannya yaitu Byakugan, dan juga kekuatan elemen tanah untuk mendengarkan setiap langkah kaki orang-orang.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Terlalu banyak manusia. Sulit membedakan langkah kakinya. Lagipula jarak pandang Byakugan tidak luas." Ujar Hinata menonaktifkan kekuatannya.

"Andai saja ada Dia. Kita tak akan sulit." celetuk Sakura. Yang langsung dapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Jangan bahas orang yang terlalu terbawa suasana. Mementingkan perasaan dibanding kepentingan banyak pihak bukan cara seorang ksatria Sakura." ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Gomenasai." ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Kenapa tak meminta bantuan Pakkun. Anjing kuil air milik Kakashi-san?" usul Shikamaru.

Hening

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Kenapa tak bilang dari awal Aho!" teriak Temari menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

"Ittai... Tak ada yang bertanya." ujar Shikamaru menelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Benar juga. Kakashi-nii punya pakun. Bodohnya Aku." gumam Sakura merutuki kebodohannya.

"Yasudah Kita temui Kakashi-san." ujar Hinata.

"Baka. Kakashi sedang mencari Naruto. Aku yakin Dia juga lupa mempunyai pakun." celetuk Gaara.

"Kita ditakdirkan mencarinya dengan cara manual seperti orang normal." ujar Shikamaru dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam rekan-rekannya.

"Baru kali ini Kami no Hikari melakukan tindakan konyol. Rasanya Aku dibodohi." ujar Sasuke pundung. Malu akan nama klan besarnya.

"Kalian melupakan satu hal. Ini bukanah zaman purba. Ini zaman teknologi canggih. Kenapa Kita tak telfon saja Kakashi?" Gaara kembali buka suara.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Kita benar-benar bodoh." gumam para ksatria minus Gaara yang memasang wajah cool, dan Sasuke yang semakin pundung dipojokan.

Disisi lain. Di atas gedung Kakashi duduk tak lupa membaca buku nista berwarna orange,

'huachi. Huachi,'

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." gumamnya tak peduli.

**TBC**

**A/N : Oke Minna. Ini adalah Chapter 3 yang author ketik. Maklum Aniki pulang jadi langsung nebeng :D oke akhir kata See you next time ^_^**

**-Vermouth out-**


End file.
